mightyno9fandomcom-20200214-history
Understanding The Scoring System
]] The Score screen is a feature from ''Mighty No. 9 that shows how well the player performed in a mission. Grade Grade is the player's rank based on his score in the mission, tables below reveal the score thresholds to get S, A, B, and C grades (anything less than a C is a D), and three “Grading Targets” that factor into your end-of-stage bonus score. Here’s how each aspect of your bonus score is tabulated: Result screen criteria * CLEAR TIME – The Clear Time target presented for each stage is the maximum amount of time you can spend in a stage and still get a bonus. You’ll need to beat that time by a full minute to get the maximum possible bonus. (N = Stage's Time Target) * KILLS – This bonus is awarded based on the number of enemies you destroy or absorb during the stage. You’ll need to hit a specific quota of enemies destroyed or absorbed to earn the 10,000-point S-rank bonus. (N = Stage’s Kill Target) * COMBOS – The game keeps track of your highest combo during each stage and then compares it to the Grading Target (which is listed at the beginning of each walkthrough chapter). You’ll need to hit the Grading Target to get any bonus, and beat it by a significant amount to reach higher ranks. (N = Stage’s Combo Target) * XEL ABSORPTIVITY – Each time you absorb a weakened foe, a percentage number appears on the screen based on how quickly you absorbed it. Those numbers are tallied and averaged by the number of foes in the stage to determine your Xel Absorptivity bonus. * DAMAGE – This bonus is awarded based on the amount of damage Beck takes during the stage. Most enemy attacks inflict 2 points of damage, however the damage received from bosses will differ depending on the type of attack. There are no damage targets per level, as this chart never changes. EARNING IN-GAME BONUSES Not all bonuses are tallied at the end of the game. There are also four types of bonuses you can earn immediately for an exceptional in-game performance, although not every bonus is available on every level. *''SPRINTER (2,000 POINTS)'' – Sprinter bonuses are one of the ways Mighty No. 9 encourages speedy navigation through its levels. At up to six different points in each level, you’ll trigger a hidden timer. Beat a preset time at a hidden finish line that could be anywhere from a few steps to several screens away, and you’ll earn a surprise Sprinter bonus. The locations of each “sprint” are marked on each stage in this wiki *''AMAZING (2,000 POINTS)'' – Most (but not all) levels offer an Amazing bonus to players who perform some sort of brave or impressive feat, such as intentionally taking a more difficult path. Instructions on how to earn each Amazing bonus can be found on each stage in this wiki *''FINE PLAY (3,000 POINTS)'' – During boss battles, you can be awarded Fine Play bonuses for making plays that show exceptional skill, reflexes, or cleverness, such as cancelling your foe out of some deadly attack by absorbing it at the right moment, or evading every shot in a hard-to-dodge volley of projectiles. Most bosses offer two Fine Play opportunities, but a few offer three. More details can be found in the boss strategies in the wiki on each stage *''QUICK CLEAR (5,000 POINTS)'' – Whenever you’re unable to progress in a stage until you’ve defeated all of the foes on a single screen, or some sort of mini-boss, you can usually earn a Quick Clear bonus by finishing the job within a hidden, preset amount of time. Using powerful ReXelections like Battalion, Seismic, and Pyrogen is usually a good strategy for completing these challenges quickly. Gallery Category:Game Mechanics